Starlight, Un Cuento de Hadas Moderno
by LVieK
Summary: Jade Dubois dejó su hogar y a sus mejores amigos en La Push durante una de las etapas más oscuras de su vida, ahora que regresa ¿Cuánto durará la calma estando de pie en medio de la tormenta? Pronto, deberá elegir entre el amor y el deber.
1. Prólogo

**Starlight, Un Cuento de Hadas Moderno**

**Prólogo**

La noche antes de llegar, soñé con hombres vestidos de lobos y con seres de piel brillante, pero nunca pensé en tomarlo como un presagio.

Cuando regrese a La Push, después de pasar cuatro años en Francia, solo pensaba en estar en paz con mis amigos, con la gente con la que había crecido, ajena a los cambios que estaban por venir.

Mis planes de vida eran graduarme de médico cirujana en alguna universidad prestigiosa. Ayudar a la gente. Viajar por el mundo. Casarme. Odiaba admitirlo pero...

_Quería una vida de cuento de hadas._

Nunca espere ser absorbida en este torbellino mitológico, nunca planee ser imprimada por un hombre lobo y, mucho menos, que mi imaginada fantasía se transformara en una novela de suspenso.

Las leyendas de mi infancia y la ciencia que me enseñaron en la escuela entraron en conflicto en mi mente… es que nadie me dijo que los monstruos existen, ni me advirtieron de lo hermosos que pueden ser…


	2. Nuestro Último Verano

**Capitulo I**

**Nuestro Último Verano**

Estaba ensimismada, perdida en el vaivén de las olas, en como el sol las bañaba con destellos brillantes, después de todo un buen día de sol era raro en La Push, aún en el verano. No me di cuenta de que me hablaban, en ese momento éramos yo y la naturaleza, hasta que, con un golpe seco, mi mejor amigo decidió que la flora local y yo deberíamos tener un trato más cercano.

–¡Quiiil!– grite mientras perseguía al chico de sonrisa picara por la orilla de la playa a la vez que apretaba en mi mano furiosamente el manojo de algas que acababa de lanzarme en la cara. –¡Tengo algo que es tuyo!

–Si quieres que me las coma, ¡primero tendrás que llegar a mí!– dijo a la vez que se lanzaba al agua y empezaba a nadar lejos de mí, hacia donde estaba un chico de largo y brillante cabello negro, Jacob, cuya gran sonrisa pareció agrandarse aun más al ver nuestro comportamiento infantil.

Mis pies tocaron suavemente el agua de la orilla pero, como si me quemase, inmediatamente me aleje de ella. Era estúpido, amaba la playa pero odiaba el agua, siempre había sido así.

–¡No es justo!– le grite haciendo un puchero –Se hombre y déjame golpearte.

–¡Sigue soñando! –dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua, haciendo muecas. –Si fueras un poquito menos gallina…

Fue mi mejor amigo toda mi infancia, y aun después de tanto tiempo seguía siendo un tonto. Lance el alga, irritada por su provocación pero nunca tuve muy buena puntería, así que aterrizo en la cabeza de Jake, quien por primera vez en todo el día perdió su sonrisa.

–¡Hey! No me metan en sus guerras de niños– reaccionó, lanzando el alga a Quil y empezando su propia pelea infantil con él, sólo pude diferenciar algas volando, chapoteos y risas; eran un par de críos esos dos.

–Jade– llamó una tercera voz, me voltee para ver a un chico alto y delgado terminando de secarse el oscuro cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros con una toalla– ¿Vamos por esas sodas?

Le sonreí a Embry, mi otro mejor amigo y, para mí, el más cuerdo de todos. Empezamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa hacia una cafetería cercana, cuando Quil salió chapoteando del agua con una larguísima alga colgando de su cabeza por todos lados.

–¿A que me veo idéntico a Jake?– exclamó con emoción, mientras se pasaba las manos como peinando su cabellera de alga.– Oigan, ¿A dónde van ustedes dos, eh?

Embry pasó su vista rápidamente de Quil a mí con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, y lo siguiente que supe es que me había lanzado encima de su hombro como un saco de papas y ahora estaba corriendo con Quil siguiéndolo.

Bueno, quizás Embry no era _"tan"_ cuerdo.

–¡Oye! ¡Regrésamela!– decía Quil en tono bromista mientras lo perseguía.

–No, ¡Es mi turno!– le respondió Embry en el mismo tonillo, sin dejar de correr un instante, no me había percatado de la resistencia que tenían, eran delgados pero muy fuertes.

–Si la rompes, ¡te las veras conmigo!– dijo Quil con una sonrisa, quien había dejado de correr y se empezaba a quedar atrás.

–¡No soy una cosa!– les grite a los dos con falsa ofensa; desde pequeños siempre habían sido muy protectores conmigo, así que en parte sabía que era solo un juego.

–No– dijo Embry, mientras me colocaba con suavidad de pie en la arena– Eres una princesa– dijo en voz suave mientras me sonreía, dándome una pequeña palmadita en el tope de mi cabeza.

* * *

><p>Caminamos juntos de regreso a nuestras casas, siendo muy jóvenes todos como para manejar todavía; ellos como siempre jugando, molestándose y bromeando los unos con los otros, y yo pensando en otras cosas, viendo en la pantalla de mi cámara las fotos que habíamos tomado hoy.<p>

–¿Estas lista para ser el bicho raro de la escuela mañana, Jade?– preguntó Quil, revolviéndome mi largo cabello marrón oscuro.

–Con ustedes tres, fenómenos, en mi salón, dudo que la gente me ponga mucha atención– le respondí, regresándole también el gesto.

–Sera genial, como en los viejos tiempos– culminó Jake, dejándonos a todos en una nota alegre, estábamos dispuestos a que este fuera un gran año en el instituto.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que regrese a La Push a vivir con mi madre de nuevo, y la vida nunca había sido tan buena como ahora.

_Jamás pensé que mis palabras hacia ellos resultasen tan ciertas. Tampoco lo rápido que las cosas se iban a empezar a torcer._


	3. Contacto

**Capitulo II**

**Contacto**

–Kim, creo que estoy enamorada– dije sentándome en mi mesa con mi mirada perdida en el infinito.

La chica morena que estaba sentada encima del escritorio a mi lado se rió.

–Diablos, no sabía que eras tan fácil, Jay– meneó su cabeza, haciendo que su liso cabello negro se moviera de lado a lado. Una de las mejores cosas de haber iniciado el instituto fue reunirme con mis amigas de la infancia, como Kim, quien era ahora mi compañera en cualquier tipo de trabajo en equipo y mi escape de la locura masculina que me rodeaba constantemente.

–No entiendes, es que si lo hubieras visto…– suspire, pensando en sus hermosos ojos dorados –Creo que iré a trabajar todos los días con gusto, es más si quiere puedo ir toda la semana, todo el día, por él rompería la ley.

Había aplicado por un trabajo en el hospital de Forks, bastante cerca de La Push, si iba a ser una buena doctora, tenía que empezar desde ya, aunque fuese como asistente de enfermera. Que mi jefe haya resultado ser una fantasía de novela era solo la cereza del helado.

–¿Caliente por el jefe? –se rió de mi, podía parecer muy inocente y tímida pero esa niña podía ser muy directa cuando lo deseaba.– Además ¿que edad tiene? ¿Cuarenta?

–Treinta y tres– respondí mordiéndome el labio– Creo que el doctor Cullen es el hombre más perfecto que he visto sobre la faz de la tierra, no puedo esperar a aprender de él.

– ¿Doctor Cullen?– la repulsión en la voz del chico me asustó, casi me tiró de la silla. Era Jared, el novio de Kim, y uno de los chicos mas musculosos que había visto en mi vida. –Si yo fuera tú, me alejaría de él y de su familia, no son buenas personas– Dirigió una dura mirada a Kim, quien dejo de reír y se sentó correctamente en su asiento. Sin embargo, su actitud cambio drásticamente en un instante, ahora le dirigía una mirada de ternura que parecía bordear en adoración, el solo pensamiento de un amor tan consumiente hizo que se me retorciera el estomago.

Nunca concebí que una chica tan dulce como Kim saliese con un vándalo bipolar como Jared. Vamos, que el chico estaba en una banda con otros dos muchachos de la reservación y se la pasaban correteando el bosque sin camisa; justo la clase de chico que te gustaría llevar a conocer a tus padres. Si, quizás durante la cena podría frotarse mantequilla en sus brillantes pectorales, cuanta clase.

–No es lo que parece– siempre me decía Kim, a lo que yo bufaba –no lo entiendes, hay mucho mas de él que no ves.

–Con la cantidad de ropa que usa, creo que ya le he visto suficiente– solía ser siempre mi respuesta.

Pero mi enamoramiento infantil no duró mucho, el doctor Cullen se fue de Forks de la noche a la mañana, y según los chismes que corrían, se había llevado a toda su familia con él, así que las posibilidades de que volviera eran nulas. Muchas hogueras se encendieron esa noche, aparentemente la familia perfecta de Forks era detestada por toda la gente de La Push, quien diría.

Ese mismo día, una chica de ese mismo pueblo se perdió en el bosque, tanta fue la conmoción que enlistaron a los vándalos de la reservación para ayudar en la búsqueda, entre ellos al novio de Kim y, a quien la encontró, Sam Uley, un chico de último año, líder de la patrulla Esteroides y reputado troglodita.

–Seriamente, las camisas no son tan caras– exclamo Quil, volteando sus ojos, mientras veíamos desde mi casillero a la gigantesca forma de Sam cruzar el pasillo, por primera vez desde que había regresado a La Push lo veía usando una camisa, supuse que porque estábamos en el instituto; era de un color beige desvanecido y se veía que había sido tratada con algo de rudeza, pues la tela ya empezaba a transparentarse en algunas zonas.

Como si pudiese oírnos, volteó y su mirada dominante se posó en Quil, quien con un leve temblor pasó a observar el contenido de mi casillero como lo más interesante del universo. No puedo negar que mi reacción fue la misma, aunque mi casillero estaba casi vacio, únicamente conteniendo libros de algunas asignaturas, una foto de Quil, Jake, Embry y yo tomando unas malteadas este verano y un pequeño recipiente con caramelos que ofrecí a Quil, cuya cara estaba pálida después del pequeño incidente.

El encuentro siguió en mi mente unos instantes más, la mirada de Sam, aunque autoritaria, estaba vacía y su semblante estaba un tanto demacrado, parecía una persona que padecía por abstinencia, como quien deja de fumar después de muchos años. Suspire intentando librarme de esos pensamientos.

–Bueno, al menos él no usa las mismas camisas de cuando tenía seis años– intente aligerar el ambiente, tomando mi libro de biología en mi brazo izquierdo y pellizcando con mi mano derecha la tela de la camisa de Quil, que empezaba a quedarle cada vez mas pequeña, quizás para Navidad debería comprarle algo de ropa decente.

–Oye, esta hermosa musculatura– dijo señalando a todo su cuerpo con una sonrisa que destilaba confianza– es hecha para ser mostrada. A las chicas les encanta– puso lo que supongo era su mejor cara sexy y me guiñó un ojo.

–Oh por favor– pronuncie con una sonrisa en los labios, cerrando mi casillero. Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo a nuestro salón, que no quedaba muy lejos.

– ¿Y por qué no fuiste a la celebración del otro día?– me abordó Quil.

– ¿Es que había algo que celebrar?– no sabia desde cuando perder a un buen medico era algo digno de festejar.

–Claro, esos seres se fueron de Forks, ahora todo es mas seguro para nosotros– respondió Quil, como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

– ¿Seres?– me detuve, tomando agua en el bebedero, con suficiente cuidado de no mojarme el cabello en él.

–Los Cullens, sabes, 'los fríos'– culminó en un tono ligeramente mas bajo que antes, acercándose mas a mi al momento de decirlo. Ese era un término que no había escuchado en años, 'los fríos' era una leyenda quileute acerca de los enemigos mortales de nuestros antepasados, mi abuela solía contármela en algunas ocasiones, así como cualquier otro anciano de la reservación hacía con sus propios nietos.

–De verdad, ¿todavía crees en esas cosas?– mi tono mostraba algo de molestia, bufe otra vez con impaciencia, a veces la gente de aquí podía ser tan ingenua. Quil levantó una ceja frente a mi respuesta pero supongo que decidió dejar ir el tema.

* * *

><p>Esa noche me encontré de nuevo en el bosque, un enorme ser acechaba en la oscuridad, podía sentirlo, sabia que estaba ahí, las hojas secas crujían bajo su peso.<p>

La brisa batía fuertemente mi cabello y me helaba hasta los huesos, el ruido que hacia al atravesar las hojas de los árboles era el único sonido en todo el bosque, los animales parecían huir de aquello que se refugiaba en las sombras, lo sabía, en todo ese claro, en todo ese bosque, éramos solo mi observador y yo.

Mis labios se movieron, pronunciando palabras que no pude oír, el aire simplemente no estaba saliendo de mis pulmones. No sabía que había dicho y aun así me arrepentí de ello, cuando un lobo, gigante como un caballo y negro como el carbón, salió corriendo de entre los matorrales y despedazó mi rostro con un zarpazo del lado derecho.

Un grito femenino rompió el perpetuo silencio del bosque pero esa voz que parecía salir de mi garganta no era mía.

Fue entonces cuando desperté de golpe en mi cama bañada en sudor frío; sea lo que haya sido se sentía muy real, prácticamente sentí como mi piel era destrozada por sus zarpas. Tropezando y todavía enredada en la cobija de mi cama, alcance el espejo de la peinadora que mamá había colocado en mi cuarto pero cuando vi mi rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna estaba intacto.

No tenía nada y aun así, cuando volví a recostarme en la cama, podía sentir sus garras quemando mi carne.

Gire por ultima vez para ver el reloj digital que estaba en la mesa al lado de mi cama, eran las dos de la mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Este segundo capitulo me tomó algo mas de tiempo, la cronología de las cosas que ocurren en La Push no fueron tan definidas por SMeyer, así que tenía que hacerlas encajar, casi pensé que me había saltado el cumpleaños de Jacob! xD**

**En cuanto me libre un poco mas de mis obligaciones escolares, pondré el siguiente :D gracias por leer! y si dejan un review se los agradeceré con el alma, así sabre que tal voy xD**


	4. Recuerda

**Capitulo III**

**Recuerda**

Quizás me estaba metiendo en mas cosas de las que debía, mi horario ya estaba repleto pero nunca me gusto tener demasiado tiempo libre, estar inerte por mucho te mete ideas raras en la mente, como quien dice 'si corres mucho, tus monstruos tardan mas en atraparte'.

Estaba trabajando tres días a la semana en el hospital de Forks, me había unido al programa de tutores del instituto y me tocaba darle clases de matemática a un chico de primer año todos los viernes, no me disgustaba para nada, el chico era una ternura, me recordaba a Jacob.

Y ahora había dejado que Kim me arrastrara a bailar en las celebraciones Quileute de los meses siguientes.

Bueno, quizás no me arrastró como quien dice.

-Te dije que eras una fácil- aseveró, sacando su lengua.

Le respondí con el mismo gesto. Bien, solo me lo había pedido dos veces pero es que solo por tu mejor amiga te despertarías los sábados temprano y mi ropa combinaba con mi estado de animo actual, pantalones negros sueltos, una camiseta blanca debajo de una camisa gris un par de tallas muy grande, unos zapatos deportivos y una chaqueta negra, con mi largo cabello reposando en un moño descuidado. Kim en cambio iba muy bonita, con ropa que mostraba su figura, incluso maquillada y perfumada, _si, hasta yo veía a donde iba esto._

-Te vez hermosa- pronunció una voz masculina detrás de mí, por algo Kim me había pedido que nos detuviéramos ahí, una cuadra antes del estudio de práctica de la escuela. Sus ojos brillaron y una risita de colegiala se le escapó mientras Jared se acercaba a ella a darle un beso.

_Asco._

Voltee para encontrarme con lo que podría hacer mejor mi día, una figura alta y mucho mas definida que la de Jared, cuando pensé que él era el mas

musculoso, Lahote reapareció en el instituto un mes y medio después del inicio de clases con la contextura de camión.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- era nada menos que Paul Lahote, el tercer miembro de la brigada Esteroides. -¿Cómo te esta sentando la Rez, zorrillita?

Me le quede viendo sin poder creerlo.

-¿Se supone que eso es un comentario de naturaleza xenofóbica?

-¿Xeno-que?- su cara de confusión lo decía todo, suspire mientras tocaba mi frente con la palma de mis manos, me voltee para llamar a Kim, tenia que poner la mayor cantidad de tierra entre yo y Lahote, _ya._

Cuando me voltee me di cuenta de que mi amiga se había alejado con su 'osito', _perfecto. _Resople, entonces sentí que algo era sacado de mi cartera, aparentemente el abanico de plumas que llevaba al ensayo llamó la atención de mi molesto acompañante.

-Regrésame eso, ya, Lahote- fue lo primero que alcance a decir, no había tiempo para amabilidad cuando se trataba de una herencia familiar.

-¿Y si no qué, petiza?- dijo Paul, alzándolo en el aire con una mano. En momentos así, odiaba ser pequeña, por mas que brincaba no podía tocarlo. El solo se reía de mi esfuerzo en vano.

-Eres un horrible ser humano ¿Tu mamá no te enseño modales, imberbe? - puse mi mano en sus desnudos pectorales, dándole un pequeño empujón. Fue poco el contacto pero me di cuenta de que su piel estaba exageradamente caliente. –Estas ardiendo en fiebre…- fue lo que logre pronunciar con algo de preocupación, viendo como su rostro, hasta ese instante hermoso por mas que me cueste admitirlo, se contorsionaba con rabia y él empezaba a temblar fieramente.

Retrocedí un par de pasos, un leve sonido me indicó que había dejado caer el abanico al piso pero yo solo podía ver sus ojos, esa rabia, ese dolor, eran justo como las que había visto en el animal que me había atacado en mis sueños unas semanas antes, e igual que esa noche, estaba empezando a arrepentirme de haber hablado.

Todo pasó en unos pocos instantes, Sam Uley, con su semblante mas desecho que la ultima que lo había visto, estaba ahí, tomando a Paul por el cuello y dirigiéndole su mas autoritaria mirada, susurrándole palabras que no me alcanzaban. Sólo una, "Recuerda".

Jared se había interpuesto entre nosotros, con un empujón tan fuerte que me hizo trastabillar unos cuantos pasos, y Kim, que me tomó de la mano, rogándome que me moviera de ahí.

Esta vez si estaba literalmente arrastrándome hasta el ensayo, Me tomó un par de segundos salir de mi estupor, el chico estuvo a punto de arrancarme la cabeza, eso era obvio. Pero todo lo que pude decirle a Kim una vez que reaccione fue "Deberías llevar a tu novio al hospital, puede que este enfermo también".

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué?- la cara de Quil mostraba evidente asombró, quizás algo de indignación, mientras la de Embry era pura preocupación. Había quedado con ellos a las dos en el lugar de siempre, el restaurante de Wallace, para almorzar.<p>

Les había explicado lo sucedido y su reacción fue más o menos lo que esperaba.

Quil empezó a hablar en un tono enojado, sobre como dejaría a Paul feo para la foto si llegaba a ponerme un dedo encima; Embry, por otra parte, solo se limitó a decirme que me alejara de ellos y dejara de buscarle pelea a Paul.

_Como si eso fuera a pasar…_

-Demonios Quil, ¡prácticamente te escuche desde allá afuera!- exclamó Jacob, por fin llegando a nuestra pequeña reunión, podría enojarme con él pero su hermosa sonrisa nunca me dejaría. Se sentó pesadamente a mi lado, oliendo a grasa de auto.

-¿Adivinen que? Creo que lo tendré listo para mi cumpleaños- los ánimos de ese chico eran insuperables. –Pronto tendremos cuatro ruedas bajo nosotros y un pedazo de plástico en mi bolsillo que nos dejara ir a donde queramos.

Ya faltaba poco más de un mes y medio para el cumpleaños de Jake, seria el primero en obtener su licencia y el único de nosotros con auto, si no contábamos la moto de Embry, o como los chicos la llamaban 'La escopeta', una vieja carcacha estruendosa, que después de un uso necesitaba ser reparada de nuevo.

-¡Genial! Tendremos auto- celebró Quil y después volteó a ver a Embry que estaba a su lado. –Menos tú, Em, te puedes quedar con tu basura.

-Perfecto- le respondió Embry con una fuerte palmada en la espalda y cierta burla en su voz- Ya sabes quien te va a ayudar con el proyecto de física.

-¡Em! ¡Mi mejor amigo!- Quil cambió de inmediato, abrazando a Embry, que solo se reía y volteaba los ojos.

-Y me voy a sentar adelante- Exigió Embry.

-Lo que tú quieras, Em, lo que tú quieras.

-Oigan, yo voy adelante, ¿o me van a negar que Jake se vería mejor conduciendo el auto al lado de una chica bonita?- pregunte con una voz coqueta.

-Claro, pero tendríamos que buscarla porque yo no veo una chica bonita por aquí- Fue la rápida respuesta de Embry.

Mi boca se abrió con un poco de sorpresa y risa a la vez, esperaba eso de Quil, quizás hasta de Jake, pero no de Embry. Mientras los otros reían, él solo sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, le voltee el rostro pero no pude evitar sonreír.

Seguimos intercambiando miradas, sonriendo cada vez que encontrábamos al otro mirando.

_Vaya que se estaba poniendo mas lindo cada día._

Al fin, comimos, nos reímos y hablamos; verlos me hizo olvidar lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Estar con ellos siempre me hacia alegrarme. Repare en cada detalle de ese momento, queriendo tenerlos en mis memorias justo como eran ahora, porque como dicen 'nada dura para siempre'.

Y algo en mi corazón me decía fuertemente, que todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finalmente pude subir este capitulo! He estado saltando de mes en mes aquí. Este capitulo esta ambientado a finales de Noviembre, mientras el primero fue a principios de Septiembre y el segundo en Octubre. No quiero alargar esta parte demasiado, así que pronto sacare al lobo de la bolsa.**

**Gracias por leer y que tengan una excelente semana :D**


	5. Congelada

**Capítulo IV**

**Congelada**

-¿Jaadee? ¿Dónde esta mi chocolate caliente?- preguntó Quil con tono aniñado mientras entraba en mi casa con una caja mediana en sus brazos, la dejó en el suelo y se lanzó en el mueble de la sala.

-¡Quil! Solo has bajado dos cajitas, termina tu trabajo y te daré tus dulces- le respondí abriendo una de las cajas y revisando su contenido. Eran adornos de Navidad, mamá me había pedido que los sacara de la cochera para que pudiésemos poner nuestra casa a tono con la época.

-¿Ya te empezaste a quejar?- se burló Embry, entrando con una caja mas grande que sostenían entre él y Jake.

-¿Ves? Ni Jake se esta quejando y es Jake- dije mientras señalaba a los chicos donde poner la caja.

-¡Oye!- protestó Jake con algo de ofensa.

-Sin ánimos de ofender, pero, vamos, Jake, tu sabes- le respondí con mi cara mas tierna.

Él solo alzó sus hombros y bajo su rostro un poco, reconociendo el hecho, Embry sonrió ampliamente. Desde pequeños, Jacob siempre había sido el más suave del grupo, como la vez que fuimos a ponernos nuestras inyecciones contra la gripe a los 8 años y Jake había sido el único que salió llorando.

Quil finalmente se paró del mueble, solo para regresar unos minutos después con otra caja, luciendo muy emocionado.

-Jade, mira esta caja que encontré- me acercó la caja para que la viera pero yo estaba distraída revisando las demás cajas para ver que todo el contenido estaba en buen estado.

-Quil, te dije que si no es de navidad y no tiene cosas para las actividades de la reservación de este mes, no las tocaras.

-Pero es que tiene tu nombre.

Finalmente llamó mi atención, era una caja de tamaño considerable y tenía escrito mi nombre en marcador azul. Casi se la arranque a Quil de entre las manos, la puse en el suelo y la abrí, cortando la cinta plástica con la tijera que tenía a mi lado en el piso, mientras los chicos se acercaban a ver que había en ella. Olía algo viejo y ligeramente a humedad cuando la abrí pero estaba segura que habría cosas interesantes en ella, solo esperaba que me causara mucha vergüenza.

-Wow, ¿eso es lo que creo que es?- exclamó Quil, sacando de la caja la bolsa plástica transparente que estaba en la parte superior, dentro estaba un aparato rectangular de color negro. –¡Es tu nintendo 64!- celebró, como si hubiese hallado oro, rápidamente metió sus manos en la caja y sacó otras dos bolsas plásticas, una con todos los juegos y otra conteniendo dos controles de la consola.

-Tenemos que probar esto, ya- oí decir a Jake mientras se instalaban frente al televisor de la sala para intentar revivir al viejo juguete. Por nuestro bien, esperaba que funcionase.

-Voy a cerrar la cochera- me habló Embry. Con todo el rollo de la caja había olvidado que había dejado mi casa prácticamente abierta al público. Me sonrió dulcemente y no pude evitar responder su sonrisa antes de volver a meterme en el contenido de la caja.

Pude escuchar a Quil decirle a Jake todas las maneras en las que lo iba a destrozar en Mario Kart, así que supuse que el Nintendo había funcionado.

Seguí escudriñando la caja. En ella había ropa vieja, algunos libros, un trapo viejo que pronto reconocí como mi manta de la infancia, no podía creer que mamá había guardado todas estas cosas. Incluso juguetes viejos y adornos que recordaba haber tenido en mi cuarto. Ver todo eso hizo que un sentimiento tibio se escurriera por mi corazón.

La puerta principal se cerró y escuche pasos en el piso acercarse hasta mí, poco después, Embry se sentó a mi lado, observando calmadamente.

-Puedes ir a jugar con los chicos, esta bien- le dije con voz suave, no esperaba que tuviera interés alguno por el contenido de una caja vieja.

-No, prefiero estar aquí- me respondió en el mismo tono, voltee a verlo y observe su dulce sonrisa por un instante.

Prácticamente había terminado de revisar la caja y estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando Embry me interrumpió, metiendo su mano en ella y sacando un pequeño objeto. Lo levantó, dejándolo colgar entre nosotros dos, era una cadena plateada de la cual colgaba un anillo. Fue solo cuando preste atención a los detalles tallados en él que me di cuenta de que era.

Pequeños lobos tallados, al estilo tradicional Quileute se entrelazaban con arabescos.

Era el anillo de mi abuela, el mismo que me había regalado cuando yo tenía 6 años, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarme de él?

-¿Vas a ponértelo?- preguntó Embry viéndome a los ojos, sólo asentí y recogí mi largo cabello con una mano. Él abrió el broche del collar y se acercó a mí, rodeando mi cuello con él. Luchó un poco para cerrarlo pero eso no me molestó en lo mas mínimo, estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su esencia y había algo en ella que encontraba tranquilizante. Finalmente, pudo cerrarlo. –Listo.

Siguió viéndolo por un corto instante –Esta es mi parte favorita del diseño – dijo, señalando a uno de los lobos.

Por fin alzó su mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron, había algo en Embry que estaba cambiando, podía verlo. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando, sus músculos estaban creciendo, hasta había mencionado que de todas sus chaquetas, solo la que llevaba puesta le quedaba cómoda todavía.

Probablemente, se estaba transformando en un hombre.

-Oigan, ustedes dos, ¿van a venir a jugar a se van a quedar cotorreando como las viejas?- la voz de Quil rompió la magia del momento; los ojos de Embry se ampliaron en un instante, quizás dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo cerca que estábamos y se levantó prontamente del piso murmurando un "disculpa". _Ese niño no sabía ser más inoportuno._

-¿Quién llamó para que le patearan el trasero?- fue la frase con la que Embry entró a la sala, lleno de energía para jugar. Parecía casi como que ese momento no había sucedido.

* * *

><p>Después de pasar el resto de la tarde jugando, logre sacar a los chicos de mi casa, por más que Quil se ofreció a pasar la noche en ella. Limpie un poco toda la sala y arme el árbol de navidad, era plástico ya que mamá no apoyaba la noción de cortar un árbol perfectamente sano para verlo morir en su casa en menos de un mes.<p>

No quería pensar en Embry, así que puse un poco de música para entretenerme y mantener mi mente en otras cosas. Eventualmente empecé a bailar en el poco espacio libre que quedaba en la sala, había algo en la danza que me hacia sentir como nunca cuando la practicaba, era vital para mí.

De pequeña, baile danza tribal e hice ballet en un pequeño estudio, nada serio, pero al mudarme a Francia, la danza tribal ya no era una elección así que decidí unirme a una academia de ballet y fue un terrible error. Pronto me conseguí a mi misma inventando excusas para saltarme las comidas, quería ser como las demás con cuerpos como gacelas, pero mi propia biología tenia otros planes y mis compañeras no dudaban en recordármelo.

Eran terribles, y recuerdo que los seis meses que estuve en esa academia fueron espantosos, las alumnas, e incluso los profesores, que eran insufriblemente exigentes, me recordaban que nunca bailaría al frente, que nunca seria principal, simplemente porque ningún chico tendría la fuerza para cargarme si seguía creciendo, no es precisamente el tipo de cosas que le dices a una chica de once años. Sus palabras plantaron una semilla en mí, un virus que me persiguió aun cuando deje ese sitio y que todavía tenía que luchar para reprimir.

Pero de todo eso surgió algo maravilloso, una amistad que cambió mi vida y sin la cual probablemente estaría en Francia sufriendo, resignada a no bailar nunca más. Pero no, conocí a la chica que me enseñó a defenderme, a no callarme ni conformarme, conocí a Madeleine Lefebvre, ella me enseñó que el mundo podía tirarme toda la basura que quisiera pero que yo siempre podría elegir como enfrentarlo.

Y elegí no abandonar el baile, pero si cambiar de academia, empecé a bailar danza moderna, donde importaba mas el sentimiento que pudiera darle a la canción y eso hacia, expresaba todo lo que había en mí, todo lo que nunca supe sacar a través de palabras. Creo que en esa escuela baile de todo, pero finalmente me asenté con los dos bailes que me cautivaban y llenaban, la danza moderna y el hip hop, por mas que parecían oponerse. No se, simplemente me hacían sentir vulnerable y fuerte a la vez.

Así que aquí estaba, bailando en el medio de la sala de mi casa, y mientras la música sonaba me sentía liberada, me sentía invencible y cada brinco que daba era como volar por unos instantes.

Pero mi monologo interior fue cortado cuando escuche unos aplausos venir de la puerta de la sala, una mujer de tez bronceada entrada en los treinta estaba de pie ahí, su oscuro y liso cabello le llegaba a los hombros, cayendo ligeramente sobre su camisa de vestir. Tenía sus manos juntas frente a su pecho, mientras me veía con una hermosa sonrisa, un aura acogedora y un brillo en sus negros ojos. Le dirigí una gran sonrisa, mientras me acercaba a saludar a mi madre con un abrazo.

* * *

><p>-Ma ¿todas estas cosas eran de la abuela?- pregunte sosteniendo varios adornos tradicionales. Habíamos terminado de colocar los adornos de navidad hace pocos minutos y ahora estábamos sentadas en el piso de madera recorriendo las otras cajas.<p>

-Si, igual que el abanico que te preste el otro día, son herencias de la familia- dijo, tomando un sombrero tejido hecho de raíz y colocándolo sobre mi cabeza, una pluma de águila cayó sobre mi nariz, haciéndome estornudar. Mamá rió y la apartó a un lado, poniendo el adorno del gorro en su sitio. –Te veras adorable con esto en cuando se haga la bienvenida a las ballenas en Abril.

Desde que había empezado a bailar danza tribal de nuevo había podido juntarme más con mamá, ella era parte del comité que organizaba todos los eventos en La Push, lo que la mantenía excesivamente ocupada cuando había alguna celebración. Pero también me había dado una oportunidad de ayudarla y de tener un tema de conversación con ella, cosa que agradecía exageradamente.

-Tu abuela era muy especial, Jade. Amaba a su tribu sobretodo, para ella todo Quileute era su hermano, pero también amaba a su familia, en especial a ti- su comentario me agarró con la guardia baja, mi mirada se dirigió directamente a sus ojos, que mostraban algunos tintes de tristeza- y ya veo porque, de cierta forma eres muy parecida a ella, bailas con el mismo fuego que ella tenía.

El silencio cayó ligeramente sobre nosotras.

-Pero no estoy tan loca como ella, ¿verdad?- exclame penosamente, intentando romper el hielo. Mamá comenzó a reír.

-Para nada, querida- su mirada se volvió a iluminar, así que me deje reír de nuevo a su lado, ella siempre había opinado que la abuela tenia algunas tuercas flojas, yo siempre la había encontrado fascinante en mi infancia, pero ahora entendía porque mamá no quería que pasara mucho tiempo con la abuela, decía que me metía ideas raras en la mente, las mismas que todavía parecían no haber salido de las mentes de mis amigos.

Mi reloj de muñeca hizo un ruido de alarma –Oh dios, pero ¿qué hora es?- tomó su celular y revisó la hora. –Es muy tarde, mañana tienes clases, yo trabajo, vamos, vamos, a dormir.

-Pero mamá- me queje, alargando la ultima letra de la palabra como una niña pequeña, así me hacia sentir mi madre.

-Sin peros, Jade Tanis, vete a dormir- dijo con una voz de autoridad maternal.

-¡Ok! Pero no me vuelvas a decir así- rezongué mientras me ponía de pie y empezaba a andar hacia las escaleras, odiaba mi nombre.

-De ninguna forma, ese nombre es también parte de tu herencia familiar, así que mejor te vas acostumbrando de nuevo.

-Si, así se llamaba la mujer que te puso por nombre Verano, aunque naciste en pleno Invierno- la moleste un poco mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras, casualmente ella también detestaba su nombre.

Me dirigió una mirada algo molesta pero después suspiro y con una sonrisa me deseo buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, volví a soñar, esta vez estaba con Embry corriendo por el bosque, huyendo desesperadamente de algo.<p>

Íbamos tomados de mano, dispuestos a no soltarnos nunca, pero en algún momento, nuestras manos se separaron y cuando voltee a buscarlo no estaba, se me había perdido entre las sombras.

Me había quedado sola ahí en el bosque, mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre mí y yo llamaba su nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finalmente, el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento :D Espero lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer!**


	6. Más Cerca

**Capitulo V**

**Más Cerca**

Los arboles pasaban rápidamente a los lados del carro mientras tomábamos la única vía de Forks a La Push. Aspiré profundamente, absorbiendo el olor del carro, mientras me hundía más en el cómodo asiento delantero.

-¿No te pone nerviosa vivir rodeada de tanto bosque?- pregunto una voz femenina desde el asiento del conductor.

-¿Ah? No, la verdad es que no- respondí a medias, muy cansada de las compras navideñas de hoy, sólo agradecía haber encontrado buenas tiendas en Port Angeles. –En realidad hace bien, después de vivir rodeado de edificios.

-De cualquier manera, deberías ser cuidadosa. Con todos esos reportes de ataques de osos, no creo que sea prudente ahondar mucho en ellos.

Creo que era la sexta persona esa semana que me lo decía. Aparentemente todos querían jugar a ser mi madre ahora._ Ese era mi pueblo, no entendía porque debía tener miedo._

Sin embargo, me obligue a asentir, después de todo se trataba de mi nueva 'jefa', la doctora que había sustituido al doctor Cullen después de su abrupta escapada.

-Aquí- dije señalando mi casa, una modesta casa de madera. Con habilidad, detuvo su auto deportivo frente a la entrada y yo, con todas mis fuerzas me baje de él.

No sabía nada de marcas ni modelos pero ese auto era de ensueño.

-Gracias por el favor, doctora Agatha- ella asintió, viéndome con sus penetrantes ojos negros. En apariencia, era severa pero hoy nos había llevado de compras dos enfermeras y a mí, así que supongo que las apariencias engañan.

-Nos vemos el lunes a las tres en punto, Dubois- se despidió en su usual tono seco y arrancó el auto. _O quizás no tanto._

Sólo agradecí que Quil no estuviese cerca, probablemente empezaría a fingir cualquier tipo de enfermedad.

Saque las llaves de mi bolso y cuando me dispuse a abrir la puerta, me tropecé con la alfombra, incrustando mi frente en toda la puerta. Sin duda, una nube de maldiciones en francés se escapó de mis labios, a veces se me iba el yoyo con el idioma.

_Estúpida alfombra._

Arrastre mis bolsas hasta la sala, encendí el televisor con el volumen alto y me acosté en el mueble, segura de que iban a amar sus regalos. Aunque uno necesitaba una pequeña modificación…

Pensar en su sonrisa cuando viera mi regalo, me hizo suspirar y olvidar mi inminente dolor de cabeza.

Automáticamente, la palma de mi mano golpeó mi frente, trayéndolo de regreso por mil. Las ideas tontas volvían a mí.

* * *

><p>Diciembre fue un mes lleno de calma, despertaba todas las mañanas con el sonido del rítmico golpeteo de la lluvia contra el techo de madera, recordándome cada día donde estaba.<p>

A veces, bajaba a la playa a ver las tormentas como hacían los turistas, y es que en realidad me sentía en parte así, una extranjera en mi propio lugar de nacimiento.

Sentí la arena debajo de mis botas y la fría brisa traía con ella el olor a sal marina; estaba ahí aletargada de nuevo por el movimiento de las olas mientras la suave llovizna golpeaba contra mi rostro.

-¿Planeas regalarte a ti misma un resfriado para esta navidad?- su voz tan familiar rompió con mi tranquilidad, hasta mi corazón pareció latir un poco mas rápido al notar que era él pero no voltee a verlo.

-A mi también me agrada verte, Em. Adorable clima el de hoy ¿No es así?- respondí, todavía viendo hacia el horizonte plagado de nubes revueltas y grisáceas.

Lo oí reírse un poco y eso solo hizo que una leve sonrisa adornara mi rostro.

-Vas a terminar como esas viejas locas que miran al mar eternamente.

Su comentario me hizo reír, después de todo, la locura estaba en mi sangre, según decían.

-No le veo nada de malo a admirar la naturaleza- dije pasando mi vista por la neblina que cubría gran parte de la Isla de James.

'Aunque preferiría estar admirando otras cosas, como tus ojos' tuve que aguantarme para no decirlo.

-¿Qué tal te parecería continuar tu admiración en otro lugar, preferiblemente techado, bebiendo chocolate caliente?- finalmente voltee a verlo, teniendo que alzar mi vista más que antes, creo que había crecido un poco más esta ultima semana. Pero ahí estaba él, con su cabello largo y su eterno suéter verde.

Caminamos entre los maderos varados en la arena hasta llegar a la tienda que atendía la mamá de Embry, se veía prácticamente como la recordaba, con un par de líneas de expresión más, aparentemente Embry seguía siendo un niño bueno y no le estaba causando mucha angustia.

Salí de la tienda soplando mi vaso de chocolate caliente, ya me había quemado la lengua en el primer trago y no quería que Em me siguiera molestando por ser impaciente.

-Gracias por la bebida- exclame en un tono animado, mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia mi casa- pero… ¿no te ibas a comprar uno?

-¿Yo? No, tengo que ahorrar dinero- se detuvo un momento, como dudando si debería continuar hablando o no pero finalmente siguió. –Ahora hay alguien especial en mi vida y tengo que atender sus caprichos.

Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza por un instante y casi por instinto tome un trago de mi bebida. Aullé levemente, me había vuelto a quemar.

-Tontita- dijo Embry con una suave risa, tomando el vaso de mi mano y soplándolo levemente. –Toma, así debe estar mejor.

-Gracias- tome el vaso, sintiendo su mano rozar un poco la mía.

-Increíblemente, esto es la mayor cantidad de tiempo que te he visto lejos de un libro.

-Oye- le dije empujándolo pero el apenas se movió

-Pero si es cierto, hasta hay una apuesta a ver cuando explotas- habló entre risas.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Son horribles ustedes tres!- no podía creer que mis mejores amigos apostaran sobre cosas así, sabía que el pueblo pensaba que mi familia estaba algo tostada pero ¿qué mis amigos también lo pensaran? Aun así me dio curiosidad –Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees tú?

Embry me miró de reojo. –Yo creo que tú ya brincaste esa cerca- lo empuje de nuevo y nos reímos como los niños que éramos, seguimos empujándonos el resto del camino, estuve a punto de caerme varias veces pero no deje que Embry se diera cuenta.

Momentos así cambiaban lo que sentía de mi presencia en el pueblo, y yo no los iba a echar a perder.

-Sólo tómalo con calma- dijo Embry, cuando por fin llegamos a la entrada de mi casa. –No quiero verte convertida en una loca que habla con los animalitos mágicos del bosque.

-Tranquilo- le asegure. Pause por un momento. -¿Quieres entrar?

El chico me observó con sus ojos marrones, después me sonrió con algo que supongo era ternura y como siempre, tocó la parte de arriba de mi cabeza con su mano.

-No, está bien, hoy tengo… cosas que hacer.

Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándome con un leve suspiro en los labios y el anhelo de que se quedase un poco mas a mi lado. De verdad que ya no entendía que me pasaba, estaba a una risita de ser Kim y eso me estaba enloqueciendo.

* * *

><p>Creo que ya teníamos dos horas jugando videojuegos en el piso de la sala de mi casa cuando mire a mi celular; eran las cuatro de la tarde del 24 de diciembre y los chicos y yo habíamos decidido reunirnos a intercambiar regalos y pasar un rato antes de nuestras respectivas cenas familiares.<p>

-¿Dónde creen que este?- pregunte, pasándole el control a Jake. Había perdido por decima vez contra Quil en Super Smash Bros, no es como que realmente estaba prestando atención a lo que hacia.

-¿Quien?- preguntó Jake, que desvió su mirada hacia mi un instante.

-Em, ¿Quién mas?- respondí con algo de irritación, era obvio de quien hablaba.

Pude ver como una sonrisa picara se formaba en la cara de Quil –No te preocupes por él, seguro que esta 'ocupado'.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, haciéndome sentir fuera de grupo. ¿Qué tramaban estos tres? ¿De qué me había perdido?

El timbre sonó y prácticamente corrí a la puerta a ver quien era. Allí estaba de pie él, con su cabello peinado con algún tipo de gel y oliendo a colonia. No pude evitar reírme, alguien parecía haber sido lamido por una vaca.

-Bueno, ya me voy, así que denme mis cosas- Quil colgó el teléfono y se levantó del suelo.

Tomamos los regalos que estaban debajo del árbol, el primero en repartirlos fue Jake. Estaban en cajas, envueltos de forma espectacular en papeles coloridos, todavía me sorprendía lo hábil que era con esas grandes manos.

Embry se rió cuando abrió su caja, era un repuesto para su moto.

Quil en cambio pareció iluminarse, eran dos juegos usados de Nintendo 64. _Genial, otra razón para que Quil se la pasara metido en mi casa._

Y el mío me hizo agua la boca, era una colección de dulces, mis favoritos de cuando era pequeña. No podía creer que Jake todavía se acordara de eso.

-Agarren ahí- dijo Quil, lanzando tres bolsas pequeñas de papel marrón, una a cada uno. _No podía ser más delicado._ Los chicos la agarraron a la primera, pero yo pelee con la bolsa, que revotó tres veces en mis manos antes de caer al piso.

Dentro de cada pequeña bolsa había una pulsera tejida de corteza de árbol con el mismo diseño y colores. Era un brazalete de la amistad.

-¿Puedes ser más cursi?- empezó Embry.

-Pero cuanta dulzura, y hechos a mano por nuestro pequeño 'Quillie'- siguió molestándolo Jake. Pero a pesar de sus burlas, ambos se colocaron sus brazaletes.

Dentro de mi bolsa había algo mas, eran tres delgadas pulseras plateadas, una tenia un dije en forma de pluma tallada en el mismo material, otra pulsera hecha de cuentas azul cielo y un cintillo adornado con delicadas y pequeñas rosas de tul, eran hermosas.

-Pensé que te gustarían… No son la gran cosa pero…- Quil se veía algo dudoso e incomodo, así que decidí abrazarlo, segura de que si no lo hacia probablemente seguiría dándole vueltas.

-Me encantan- le dije en voz baja durante el abrazo.

Pude escuchar como Jake le susurraba algo a Embry y ambos se reían.

-Oh cállense- dijo Quil con algo de molestia y vergüenza, yo solo lo solté, le tomó un par de segundos reponerse pero continuó con la misma delicadeza de antes -Y esto- alcanzando a cada uno otra bolsa de papel de mayor tamaño, dentro de la que se encontraba una lata de colores navideños. La mía era roja y adentro contenía un pastel de frutas y nueces, era la torta navideña de la madre de Quil y era excesivamente divina.

-Ahora yo- dijo Embry dando un paso adelante.

Le entregó a Quil una bolsa de colores, contenía una camisa manga larga sencilla. –Idea de mi madre- dijo Embry, en ese momento agradecí no haberle comprado ropa a Quil.

A Jake le tocó un disco de AC/DC, su banda favorita. Jacob simplemente brillaba de felicidad.

Y a mí, un suetercito tejido de color rojo oscuro; si había algún talento que nunca esperarías de Embry es que sabia tejer muy bien, eso, y su tendencia a preocuparse por los demás, lo volvía la 'madre' del grupo.

Era mi turno y me sentía algo apenada, mis regalos eran, pues… un poco distintos de los suyos. Había comprado para Jake una chaqueta de cuero, a Quil un libro del que había estado hablando por semanas pero que siempre estaba agotado, no se cuantas librerías recorrí para conseguirlo, y para Embry una chaqueta con capucha a la que le había hecho una pequeña modificación.

Sus caras eran de asombro. _Quizás me pase un poco._

-El año que viene deberíamos poner un límite de precio- dijo Jake.

-Jade, no podemos aceptar esto, es demasiado- declaró con seguridad Em.

Quil había empezado a leer el libro, sin importarle que estuviera pasando, Si había algo que amaba más que un buen RPG era un buen libro. Em le dirigió una mirada dura y él pareció reaccionar. –Habla por ti mismo, no voy a dejar ir a este bebé.

Al final, logre que aceptaran sus regalos, aunque Embry lo hizo a regañadientes.

Los acompañe a la puerta pero él pareció quedarse atrás.

-¿No te vas?- le pregunte.

-Ah, no. Pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía hasta que regrese tu madre- me respondió de manera algo tímida. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco, _iba a estar a solas con Embry._

-Si quieres yo también me quedo- exclamó Quil asomándose por la puerta. _Realmente, ¿Podía ser más inoportuno ese chico?_

Gracias al cielo su celular empezó a sonar. _Como amaba a la señora Joy._

Nos paramos afuera de la casa, viendo como los chicos se iban. Finalmente, Embry habló.

-Te quedó muy bien.

-¿Ah?

-El parche- dijo señalando a un pedazo de tela bordada en la manga de la chaqueta negra que ahora llevada puesta. Era un lobo Quileute hecho con puntadas de hilo rojizo y naranja.

-Dijiste que era tu parte favorita.

Él solo me sonrió cálidamente. –Vamos, no quiero que te andes resfriando.- me dijo mientras me obligaba a entrar en la casa.

-Ay si, cuidado, mi madre te va a regañar.- voltee a decirle desde la puerta.

Fue ahí cuando Embry perdió el equilibrio, inclinándose hacia delante, lo único que impidió que cayese sobre mí fueron sus manos que se aferraron al marco de la puerta, y en ese justo instante sus suaves labios chocaron contra los míos.

Sentí una corriente de electricidad correr por mi cara y mariposas danzaron en mi estomago. Era como tener mi primer beso de nuevo otra vez. Incomodo, vergonzante y, aun así, dulce.

Quizás mis amigas tenían razón, quizás Embry pudiese sentir algo por mí…

Pero la afable sensación duró unos pocos segundos. Embry se enderezó y me vio. Probablemente me veía tan alterada como él, mis cachetes parecían arder en llamas.

-Lo siento, yo no…- comenzó pero parecía no saber que decir. –No es lo que piensas, fue el tapete…- tragó saliva sonoramente.

_Gracias, estúpido tapete._

Abrí mi boca, intentando hallar alguna palabra, para decirle que no se preocupara, para insinuarle que podía volverlo a hacer. _Demonios, si fuera tan directa como Kim ya le hubiese robado otro beso._

-Estoy saliendo con alguien- dijo finalmente y sentí como mi estomago cayó a mis pies. Así que eso era, la persona especial, la ocupación, las sonrisitas encubridoras que se lanzaban los chicos.

_Embry tenía novia._

-Y… nosotros… somos como hermanos- terminó.

Perfecto, ¿Por qué no mejor me cacheteaba y ya?

_Hermanos_, ni siquiera familia. Yo era su _hermanito menor_.

Me miraba, como queriendo que yo reaccionase pero no podía. Demasiadas emociones, muy poco tiempo.

Así que solo me quede parada ahí, viendo como se daba la vuelta sin decir otra palabra y dejaba el porche de mi casa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Un poquito tarde pero aquí esta! Creo que es primera vez que incluyo a los chicos tanto en un capitulo xD espero que les guste!**

**Kbash, gracias por tu review :D me alegra saber que hay alguien que disfruta el fic, me motiva todavía mas a continuarlo. (Por cierto, **si les gustan las historias de Embry, deberían pasarse por su fic, Luna Negra, es muy bueno :D**)**

**Gracias a todos los que lo han agregado a sus Alerts o a sus favoritos y, claro, a los que lo han leído y disfrutado!**

**Cuídense~**


End file.
